Las Vegas
by anny385
Summary: A Las Vegas and Invisible Man Crossover.


Disclaimers:

"The Invisible Man" and its characters belong to their creators and owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Las Vegas" and its characters belong to their creators and owners and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Authors Note: I was watching Season 1 of Las Vegas and saw that Vincent Ventresca and Paul Ben-Victor were on the show and this got me thinking. What happened if they didn't play Michael and Elliot, but Darien and Robert.

Invisible

An Invisible Man and Las Vegas Crossover.

Darien Fawkes and Robert Hobbes walked into the Montecito Hotel and Casino looking around in wonder. They had just gotten off an assignment working for the Agency and thought it was about time for a vacation. They had even taken counteragent with them. During the years that Darien had been working for them they had finally gotten better at producing counteragent a little bit more quickly then they used to and it stored even better now.  They got into their rooms and Fawkes walked into Hobbes's room.

"This would be an excellent place to grab some cash."

"Darien that wouldn't be right." Said Hobbes.

"Come on Hobbes. You've been telling the Official that you want a raise and he never gives you one. With me this place could be easy to get to."

"Fawkes, we can't do that."

"Yes, we can. We even have counteragent, so we don't have to tell the keeper."

"I'm sure they will have surveillance cameras." The ever-sensible Hobbes said.

"But they won't see me because I'll be invisible. Everything I touch will become invisible including chips and money." Darien Replied. "It's not like there will be floating chips and money." He further tried to plead his case. "We will stop when you say so."

"Okay, lets do it partner." Hobbes wondered if he was doing the right thing.

--

Surveillance Room

Danny McCoy watched the cameras in the surveillance room and tried to find someone that was cheating. His friend Mike Cannon was watching the Monitors too. Sam was busy catering to a whale that just came in; Mary and Delinda were in Mystique.

He stepped away from the monitors and went down to the floor to keep a better eye on things for a minute. He went into Mystique and found Delinda and Mary talking just then Sam came in and walked up to the girls while Danny was there.

"How are you doing?"  Danny asked the girls.

"Good" they answered.

"I was just checking up on you. I have to get back to work."

"Bye Danny."

He went back up to the surveillance room and sat down. He watched as two men got out of the elevators talking to each other. One of the men went into the men's restroom and the other put on sunglasses. He wondered if this guy was going to cheat because sometimes someone would wear glasses, so they could see the cards better. He would keep an eye on him.

Ed Deline wandered into the room when the two men stepped out of the elevator. He watched as one of the men stepped into the restroom and the other walk away from the restroom and put on glasses. He wasn't going anywhere right now. He just seemed to be looking around, but looking towards the restroom. He then started moving towards the card tables. He took off the glasses and sat down at one of the 21 tables.

"Keep an eye on that guy, Danny. He may have taken off his sunglasses, but I still want you watching him." Ed Deline said to Danny not taking his eyes off the man with the sunglasses.

"Okay."

They watched as Hobbes played a few hands and then walk away from the table. He put on the glasses again and looked around. He nodded to someone and when they panned to the place he nodded there was nobody.

"Well, that was weird." Said Danny wondering what the guy was nodding too. There was nobody there it was like he was nodding to a ghost. "It was like he was nodding to a ghost."

One of the men walked out of the men's restroom and walked towards the other shorter man. He watched as they got back into the elevator and watched as they went to their rooms. They didn't have cameras and the rooms were joined rooms, so it would be easy for one of them to slip into the other room without being noticed.

"If they come back, I want you to tell me about it." Ed said as he made his way to his office. Sitting in the chair he dialed a number and then sat there listening to another voice on the phone. Putting it down he sat there looking towards the screen.

He was sitting there when suddenly his cell phone rang.

"The two men just entered the elevator to come back downstairs."

"I'll be right there." He got up from the chair and walked back towards the room.

"I want you to put on the other camera lens. They watched as the taller man went into the men's restroom and then the shorter guy walk a ways away and then put sunglasses on.

He was looking towards the men's restroom.

"I want to see what he's seeing in the sunglasses." Getting a hunch that he could see someone that they normally couldn't see without the sunglasses. Suddenly there it was. "Switch the lens." Ed said just to make sure they were seeing what they were seeing.

"I don't believe it."

"I don't understand."

"Danny, go down there and tell the shorter guy to come up here and to bring his friend up here too."

"Yes, Sir." Danny replied as he got up to make his way towards the floor.

"Sir, we want you and your friend to come up to the office, now."

"What happened?" Asked Bobby Hobbes

"Just come up to the office." Replied Danny.

Hobbes nodded in the direction that Fawkes was in and then suddenly Fawkes was coming out of the bathroom again. Danny led them to the holding rooms that they used for cheaters until the police could come and get them. He put them in the same room and then left.

"I told you this wouldn't be a good idea." Hobbes said to Fawkes.

"I don't understand. I didn't show myself." He wondered how they knew he was there. He sat down wondering how they could of caught them.

Ed walked into the room without Danny present. "I can't believe they did it." Ed said while looking at Darien Fawkes.

"Did what?" Asked Darien.

"Made an invisible man. I heard about it, but never seen on."

"What have you been smoking?" Replied Darien.

"I was in the CIA when I heard about it, so you don't have to worry about saying anything."

"When Danny said it was like you." He pointed at Hobbes when he said you "were nodding to a ghost, so I had one of my guys switch the lens, so I could see what you were seeing. I had just gotten off the phone with one of my CIA contacts and they said that they had a project that was about an invisible man. A man named Kevin Fawkes was in charge of the project and a man named Darien Fawkes was the man that the gland went into." As he said that he was looking at Darien.

"Was that your brother?" Asked Ed

"Yes."

"I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thank you."

"I just called the Agency. Someone is going to pick you up. You two wait here."

The Official burst in and started yelling at the two men and telling them how stupid of them to do this and how they were going to make up for what they did.

The End.


End file.
